


Heir to the Throne

by BrideofKyloSolo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Breast Play, F/M, Fingering, NSFW, Oral, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 08:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo
Summary: Kylo is now the Supreme Leader leaving him little time to spend with his love, Kyna.  They decide to make do and christian his new throne late one night.





	Heir to the Throne

Kyna sighed to herself as she stared up at the canopy overhead. She hated these nights alone and the fact that the bed was so large and empty only made them feel that much worse. She rolled over, her hand caressing the empty sheets next to her; she frowned in sadness.  
While she was beyond proud of her lover, Kylo for becoming Supreme Leader following the fall of Snoke, she still missed him terribly. He was extremely busy as of late and it seemed they rarely had a free moment together.  
Kyna got out of bed and put on her robe, securing it tightly around her slim waist. She padded barefoot across the room and towards the throne room. She quietly slipped inside, hiding behind one of the floor-length banners surrounding the room. Before her on the massive throne sat her lover, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren; he was surrounded by a few officers.  
“But Supreme Leader,” an undescriptive uniformed officer protested. “If we open an alliance with the Chagrian, we’re opening ourselves up to spies. They simple cannot be trusted.”  
“It was a Chagrian who stood by the Emperor Palpatine in his early days in the Galactic Empire,” another officer said. “They have clearly stated their alliance lies with the First Order. They have even offered their princess as a bride for you.”  
Kylo rolled his eyes in annoyance. “There is no need for that. That the Chagrian are open to an alliance with the First Order in exchange for our loyalty is all that is needed.”  
“The Togrutan and the Zabraka have also expressed great interest in forming an alliance with us as well,” the man continued.  
“Then we will open negations with them to discuss the terms by which such an alliance can be made.”  
The man nodded with a smile. “I shall let them know. I’m sure they can offer you fine brides as well, if you so desire.”  
“I have no need for a political marriage, General,” Kylo stated in annoyance.  
“Supreme Leader, perhaps you shouldn’t be so quick to dismiss the idea of marriage for alliance sake.”  
“And why is that, General?” Kylo asked, his voice dripping with venom as he tapped his finger on the arm of his chair in irritation.  
“Such an arrangement would not only guarantee us a stronger alliance but aid us in overthrowing the Rebels,” the man explained.  
“I’m not worried about the Rebellion. Our focus at the moment needs to be on creating as many alliances as possible, without marriage.”  
“But a marriage would strengthen those alliances,” the man protested. “I’m sure as long as you conceive an heir with your bride, they would have no issue with continuing to take your, ahem, courtesan to bed.”  
Kylo’s eyes darkened. “I highly suggest you choose your next words carefully, General, as they could very well be your last.”  
“My apologies, Supreme Leader, I just think that an arranged marriage will be very beneficial for the First Order. You need to find a suitable bride that will…”  
Kylo reached out his hand and squeezed his fingers into a fist. The man started to cough, his hands pawing his throat.  
“The only thing you should concern yourself with is making sure the new weapon is operational sooner rather than later, not with matters pertaining to my bedroom,” Kylo stated, his voice filled with rage. “Understood, General?”  
The man nodded and Kylo released his grip; the man gasped, catching his breath.  
“Leave,” Kylo ordered and both men hurried away as he rubbed his forehead in frustration.  
Once the men were gone, Kyna peaked out from her spot.  
“You know I could sense you there the moment you walked in, right?” Kylo told her in a teasing manner.  
Kyna giggled and walked over to his throne. She wordlessly climbed into his lap and rested her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck.  
“I’m assuming you heard all of that nonsense,” Kylo asked as he idly ran his fingers over her legs.  
Kyna nodded. “I did.”  
Kylo pulled her closer.  
“You know, it would be fairly easy to make him have an accident,” she commented.  
“Kyna,” he chided her with a smile, giving her rear a playful smack.  
“Oh admit it, you’ve thought about it too,” she replied with a smile as she ran her fingers through his soft hair.  
He chuckled and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. “You, my darling Moondust, are evil.”  
Kyna kissed his lips. “And you love me for it.”  
“Yes, I do,” Kylo replied. He snaked his hands further up her leg only to find bare skin under her robe. He looked at her in confusion. “Are… are you…?”  
Kyna wordlessly stood up and stood in front of the throne. She undid her sash and let her floor-length robe fall to her feet. She was indeed wearing nothing underneath it.  
Kylo smiled at the sight before him, admiring Kyna’s beautiful naked body. While she had a rather petite build, her body was toned from training alongside Kylo; her breasts were small yet pert, hanging freely on her chest, her nipples slightly standing to attention. Below her navel was a small, downy patch of light pubic hair that barely covered her sex. He reached out his hand with a smile and beckoned her closer.  
She slowly walked towards him, her hips swaying as she walked and kneeled in between Kylo’s legs. She reached up and undid his belt and pants, freeing his semi-erect member. She took it in her hands and slowly licked the underside; Kylo groaned as her tongue slid from the base to the tip.  
Kyna looked up at him as she took his entire length in her mouth. His eyes were closed and his head was thrown back in bliss. He placed a hand on her head and stroked her blonde hair as she continued to orally pleasure his large member, his chest heaving up and down with each breath.  
She raised herself higher on her knees to allow herself to deep throat him. Kylo gasped as the tips of her teeth lightly scraped along the skin of his organ, sending a wave of bliss up his spine.  
“Oh yes, just like that,” he moaned as she quickened her pace, his cock twitching in her mouth.  
Kyna slowly pulled away and climbed onto his lap, straddling him. She carefully placed the head of his penis at her wet entrance and slowly lowered herself onto his throbbing erection, moaning in bliss as she slid down his large shaft.  
Kylo let out a soft groan as she settled, allowing herself a few moments to get accustomed to his wide girth; he gently caressed the skin of her hips, murmuring tender praises in her ear as she rested her arms around his neck, hugging him close.  
Once Kyna was adjusted, she began to slowly rock her hips, Kylo’s large erection sliding in and out of her slippery cunt with ease. She nibbled her lower lip in bliss as the glans of his penis rubbed against the walls of her cervix, each movement sending waves of pleasure up her spine.  
“Yes,” Kyna moaned as Kylo reached up and fondled her right breast, his large fingers quickly bringing the tiny bud to attention. “Oh yes, my love. Just like that.”  
She reached up and threaded her fingers through Kylo’s soft raven hair. She pressed her lips to his, deeply kissing him, never breaking the pace of her hips.  
Before long, Kyna’s body erupted in orgasm. She rested her head on Kylo’s shoulder as her body quaked, letting out a moan as she gripped the back of his tunic.  
Kylo soon came as well, his warm sperm shooting into Kyna’s inner lips. He let out a groan as he shuddered. He rubbed her back as they panted, coming off their mutual high.  
“I love you, my beautiful Moondust,” Kylo breathlessly said as he softly kissed Kyna’s temple.  
“I love you more, my Starfighter,” she replied, kissing her lover deeply on the lips.  
Kylo returned the kiss. He never wanted to let her go.


End file.
